


A World Split

by Sherphen



Category: not a fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherphen/pseuds/Sherphen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Earth was torn in many different parts, humankind struggles to survive the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Split

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a fandom. The characters portrayed in this story are all of my making.

As I stared down at what little I was able to scavenge from the small camp site. Hunger held a tight grasp on my stomach. I didn’t think I’d make it this far, but I beat the odds. I’ve made it this far, now what? I’m wondering, how have I managed to come this far. In a torn world, Earth. Earth hasn’t been the same, our planet, the planet that humankind has lived on for millions of years, now split. It has been shattered into pieces, destroying civilization. It also destroyed almost everyone’s humanity. People scurrying for what little that can salvage. Most people take advantage of the kindness of other people’s hearts. The kinds hearted people sharing what they have with the less fortunate, then they turn on them. Leaving no survivors. That is how my parents where killed. I try to avoid all human contact since then. 

As I quickly looked through the things I could scavenge, I realize that it has been so long since I’ve seen another human, I forgot my name. I sat next to my camp fire thinking as hard as I could to remember my own name. I couldn’t remember my own name. I still remember the stories my mother would tell me about before Earth split. She said that it was a peaceful place. Plenty of food and water for everyone. I flinched at the sound of a snapping stick. When I looked over, I saw a bird pecking for seeds. I almost let my guard down. Then I remembered what my dad said, “ Never, ever, let your guard down. You never know what may happen next.”

Then as I was thinking of my father I remembered my name, David. The name of my grandfather. I laid down in my sleeping bag, and tried to think happy thoughts. I couldn’t think happy thoughts, so I just tried to think of nothing and fall asleep. As I drifted into sleep I heard a man whisper, “Guys I found someone here.” I instantly snapped awake quick to grab the rifle my dad gave me. I quickly got into position to fire, if needed. The man said to me, “Woah, woah, don’t worry kid. I won’t hurt you, just put you gun down.” 

I said, “Who are you, and what do you want?”

He said, “I need a place to sleep. I also need food. I’m starving.”

I gave him a sceptical look and said, “I’m sorry I don’t have a lot of food to give.”

Then he said, “Don’t worry I’m alone.” 

Before I put my gun down I realized. He is lieing to me. I said, “Liar, I heard you call out to you ‘buddies.’”

The man clicked his tongue and said, “ I Really wanted to avoid conflict, but I guess if you won’t give us food. We’ll take it.” The man tackled me onto the floor and my gun clicked against the rock behind me. I quickly tried to get out of the man’s grip, but he was soon joined by 3 more men.

The third one said, “ No use struggling kid. You ain’t getting out of that grip.”

The 2nd man said, “Okay guys, loot the camp.” I looked around helpless to what they were doing to the things they were doing to the stuff I worked so hard to get.

The 3nd man and the first one said in almost unison,”Done, sir. What do we do with the kid?”

The 2nd man said, “Eh, leave him. No way he’ll survive.” Then I realize that he had a gun of his own strapped to his back. He pulled the gun from his holster on his left side and hit me with it. Then everything goes black.

When I woke up my head was throbbing with pain. He really hit me hard. I looked around to see where I was, I was in a forest, an unknown place. I looked around and found my rifle and an empty sack. I ran over and picked up my gun to look at it to make sure it was okay. Nothing appeared to be different. I unloaded the gun and found out that they took the rounds out. I gave a heavy sigh. Looks like I need more ammo. I put the sack’s strap around me and strapped my gun to my back. I thought to myself, “No time to waste feeling sorry for myself.”

As I walked around I saw a town, looked abandon. I slid down the hill and walked into the first house. I looked everywhere, I found quite a bit, mainly food, and water. I think I’ll live near here. I looked outside and saw how late it was. I opened went and grabbed some wood pieces that I could find and started a fire. I opened a can of beans a put it into a semi-clean pan and held it over the fire. After I ate, I laid in the most comfortable place in the small room. A bed that looked like it was molding. I put some extra clothes on it and tried to get comfortable. After a while I started to think, “I’m lucky to be alive.” Then i fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For reading! Tell me what you think. ;P


End file.
